


Character Creation

by avariciousChaos



Series: Incidental Injuries and Occasional Consequences [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Does this count as mind control?, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousChaos/pseuds/avariciousChaos
Summary: Bim's transition to becoming an ego wasn't easy. In fact, it was the hardest thing he has ever done.This sat unfinished for a long ass time before I got off my ass.





	Character Creation

Bim Trimmer was stuck. He was stuck. It’s like someone took the worst week of his life and put it on repeat. Washing on the first day with a fucking power hose. The second day is feeding of strange overcooked meat and mushy rice. Bim gets lukewarm water on the third day. The fourth day is a health checkup, then two hours of exercise on the fifth day. The sixth day he gets to fucking sleep. The seventh day Bim goes to different rooms.

Each room is different, but the process is the same. Bim wakes up in the room and is left alone for roughly thirty minutes to get his bearings and then the handlers for the room come in and sets him up.   
The handlers all look the same and vaguely like Him, only younger. Then He comes in. He always watches, even on Bim’s rest days. He stands in a corner and smiles, Bim know He does, he’s heard his handlers whispering about it before.

Today is day seven. Bim was kidnapped from his home about two months ago and he’s experienced every room at least once. Each room is worst than the last. The room he is currently in is the worst. It's where He tries to torture him, brainwash him, break him. He repeats the same phrases over and over, like a broken record.   


**_SUBMIT TO ME._ **

**_TRUST IN ME._ **

**_OBEY ME._ **

**_JOIN US._ **

The more Bim goes through the cycle, the more he feels himself giving in. He knows he's being   
manipulated, but he feels himself wanting to submit, to trust, to have any sort of guidance. Bim’s handlers start talking to him, and he has found himself liking them. He wouldn’t mind joining them.

After another week, he asks for his captor’s name. There is a pause in the mantra then Bim hears a deep rumbling chuckle.

“Will it help you trust me, Mr. Trimmer?” He said taking a step closer. Bim takes a deep breath and nods.

“In that case, you may call me Dark.” For some reason knowing Darks name makes him relax. For the next week, he slowly learns the names of all his handlers’ names. There is the doctor who   
simply goes by Doc, a man who goes by the Author, a person who calls himself King of the Squirrels, and a man named Wilford. Bim gets to know them as much as he can. Doc is nice and more understanding than the others. The Author is an ass and is always writing something. When Bim asks what it is the Author snaps at him and leaves. King is the nicest out of all of them, always smiling. Wilford is almost as scary as Dark. He always carries a gun and always has this insane look in his eyes. Bim doesn't say anything to Dark for another week. Then he turns to Dark and asks him what happens if he submits.

“You’d become of us and help in our mission.” Bim nods and asks what the mission is.

“I can’t very well tell you that,” Dark smirks, “unless, of course, you join us.”

“Why did you choose me,” Bim asked in a weak voice. Dark smiled.

“You’d be very useful to us, Bim, all you have to do it submit.” Bim looks away and nods. It takes three days after that short conversation for him to come to a decision and when he does, he doesn’t look at Dark. 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” he looks Dark in the eyes, “I submit.” Dark smiles and Bim Trimmer blacks out. When he comes to, he’s laying on a bed in a clinic. He sits up and looks around. 

“Good morning Bim,” a voice says, “are you ready to get started?” Bim turns to the source and is face to face with Dark. Bim takes a deep breath and nods. Dark smiles and at that moment Bim regrets every decision that has led to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
